


Back to the Beginning

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is sick of Pete pussyfooting around the truth.</p><p>Challenge: I was given the first line of dialogue and had to do the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Pete started at the sound of Patrick’s voice. He hadn’t realized he’d been quite so entranced in watching the way Patrick’s hair curled around his ear and now three pairs of eyes in the van were staring at him. He scowled. “Because you’re are a idiot.” he spat, crossing his arms and pulling his hood up, curling defensively against the window. They would all forget about it by the time they stopped.  
Well, two of them would.

At the gas station, Patrick snuck up behind Pete in the snacks aisle where the older boy was mulling over his M&M options. “Don’t be such a fucking baby about it,” he hissed in Pete’s ear before biting it and walking away.

The older boy made a small noise of surprise and dropped the bag of candy he was holding. Patrick was already walking away, going up to the cash register to pay for he drink he had in his hands. Pete bent down to pick up the candy and by the time he stood back up, the door was banging shut behind the other boy. He grabbed a Snickers bar instead and a soda, trying to ignore the burning in both of his ears despite the fact Patrick had only tasted one.

It was Pete’s turn to drive and Patrick sat in the front with him. He gave no indication anything out of the norm had happened inside, making a face when Pete switched out the CD and putting his feet up on the dash so he could lay back in the seat.

Pete didn’t know how the barely eighteen year old trying to sleep under his hat could be the same person who had accosted him in the candy aisle. He switched to the next song and turned the volume up slightly, trying to ignore the way his pounding heartbeat was making it painful for his lungs to draw breath.

The venue they were playing at was outside and once they got in, the gates got locked behind them. Joe and Andy didn’t bother to get up, but Pete mumbled something about a walk and Patrick, who seemed to have had a great nap, brightly offered to accompany him.

It was dark but it wasn’t cold, the residual summer sun still soaked into the ground. Pete wished he had grabbed a hoodie anyway. His arms felt too exposed when he shoved his hands in his pockets, just there at his sides for anyone to grab … or bite.

“You’re not as smart as you think you are,” Patrick said once they were far enough from the van that Pete didn’t have anywhere to run to. “And you can’t do subtle to save your life.”

Pete looked at him, steps slowing, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I look at you like that all the time,” Patrick continued, “but you didn’t know that, did you?”

The older boy’s mouth went dry. “You … you look at me like …”

The younger boy nodded and took a step closer to Pete, who had completely stopped moving by this point. “So,” he said softly, voice still assertive in its gentleness, “what are you going to do about it?”

Brown eye blinked once. Twice. A nervous swallow and Pete’s hands slipped out of his pockets. He leaned in a few inches and then took a step back, but Patrick caught his wrists and pulled him back, bringing their lips crashing together. A little painful at first but then slow and soft and then hot and quick. Pete’s fingers twisted in Patrick’s as he moaned at the younger boy’s taste.

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested together, Pete’s eyes closed and Patrick’s on Pete. “You’re such a pussy, you know that?”

“You can’t even sing with your glasses off,” Pete whispered, but he was smiling.

Patrick smiled too. “Trust me, there are plenty of things I can do with my glasses on just fine.” Pete shivered and two arms wrapped around him. “But maybe we should just go back tonight,” the younger offered.

“Just a few more minutes.” Pete threaded their fingers together and continued walking them to the edge of the gate. Once they were there, he let go of Patrick’s hand to hook his fingers through the cool metal and peer out. There was a building and a house but then a road and not much else. They were just outside of a not too big city and he could see stars and a sliver of a moon.

“We can do things like this, too?” he asked hesitantly, his eyes still on the stars.

Patrick moved closer and let his fingers curl around Pete’s. “I’ll do anything with you _if you tell me you want it.”_

The older boy gave a small whimper and an even smaller nod, casting one long last look to the sky before lowering his head down to kiss Patrick on the cheek. “I’m ready now.”

Their hands swung between them as they walked back to the beginning.


End file.
